Hard Times
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: Its hard to be yourself now a days. Sometimes you just need to be with the one's you love to help you through everything... like telling your biggest secret. EXJ
1. Prologue

"I can't wait for you forever" he said looking at me with teary eyes. "I love you, but I just can't do this anymore" as he spoke those last few words tears slipped down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He started to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Please. I... I just need a little more time." I begged. He looked down at our hands before looking back in my eyes.

"I have waited for almost a year now, Hun. Waiting isn't going to make it any easier. You don't have to be afraid. I will help you through everything. I promise." I felt tears of my own fall and sighed when his hand wiped them away.

"I love you" I said before crashing my lips to his.

"i love you too Edward. Never forget that." I smiled and kissed him again.

**Ok so I just really wanted to get this story out there and started. I won't be updating again until Christmas when I will hopefully be getting a new computer. I hope you like this story idea so far. please review. **


	2. Jazz

**Ok so I got a new computer! :) So exciting! Anyway I hope you guys like this story. I have never written a story like this before so if anyone has any ideas, they are totally welcome. Ok thanks and Merry Christmas. **

**EPOV:**

I love dance class. All the stress that has built up in me throughout the day just seems to disappear. I can finally relax when I walk onto the floor and let loose.

"Hey Edward" I heard Bella call from behind me. She motioned for me to walk over to her while she smiled at me. I walked over and gave her a hug, but when I went to pull away she leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Jasper is outside, he wants to talk to you." I smiled and thanked her before walking outside. Bella was the only person besides my sister and Jasper to know that I was gay. I am terrified of telling people, especially my parents. They have this image of me being this perfect person and I just don't want to disappoint them. I turned the corner and was pushed against the wall. Before I could panic I felt jaspers lips on mine. I smiled against his kiss before gently pushing him away.

"You can't do that here." I whispered as I looked around to see if anyone saw. He frowned slightly.

"Why not? How long are you going to play this game Edward? 'He asked sounding annoyed. I shrugged and looked around again, when I saw the coast was clear I pushed him against the wall.

"I don't know Jazz… I missed you." I said leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I missed you too babe. You want to hang out tonight? My place?" he said with a smirk. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't. I have rehearsal tonight" I said frowning. His brows scrunched up in confusion when I mentioned rehearsal.

"There isn't a dance show anytime soon." He said confused. I smiled and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"I'm in 'Thoroughly Modern Millie'" I said with a smirk. He looked at me before he started laughing.

"But you can't sing!" he yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him and smacked his shoulder.

"There is a lot of dancing in that show. And I can to sing." I turned away from him, faking like I was mad. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and melted a little.

"I'm sorry baby. You're right, you can sing." He kissed right below my ear before continuing. "But let's face it; you are a way better dancer." He said turning me around. I smiled and kissed him one more time.

"Edward!" I heard Mary, my dance teacher, yell. I flinched and jumped away from jasper.

"I got to go. I will text you later ok?" he nodded and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it before I walked back into the dance room.

"And where have you been?" Mary asked as soon as I entered the room.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone." I said giving her my best smile. She shook her head and pointed to the ground.

"Hope it was worth it. I want 10 minutes of planks. You touch the floor, the time starts again." I groaned and was about to do it when I heard jaspers voice.

"Hey Mary," he said in his beautiful voice.

"Jasper! You're back! How was Greece?" she said forgetting about the rest of the class. He smiled at me and looked back at Mary.

"It was great, it's Beautiful there. But I missed all my friends and family here." He said, his eyes darting quickly to mine. I smiled to myself as I fought off the urge to go over to him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Bella smiling knowingly at me. She smirked at me and walked over to jasper.

"It's good to see you Jazz!" she said giving him a big hug. He laughed and hugged her back. "How are you?" she asked after they pulled away from their embrace.

"I'm great. How about you?" He said smiling down at her.

"I'm good. A little tired. But that's what you get when you're in the Musical." She said with a laugh. He smiled and looked at me.

"So you're in the musical with Edward?" he asked without taking his eyes off mine. "I don't know if you can sing. But I know Edward sure cant." He said with a smirk. Everyone in the room turned to look at me and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"You're not much of a singer yourself, Jazz." I said in a small voice. He laughed, and a smile was immediately backed on my face.

"I know that." He said giving me a wink. I gulped and looked back at Bella. She saw my face and started to laugh.

"Relax Edward, you look like your about to pass out." She said laughing. Yeah she thought it was so funny. But I swear Jasper Whitlock was going to be the death of me.

**So tell me what you thought. I'm not sure how everyone feels about this story because I haven't gotten any reviews yet. So I would greatly appreciate a review. Ok thanks. And merry belated Christmas! REVIEW! 3**


	3. Distractions

**Ok I will try to update again really soon, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**EPOV:**

"Well Jasper, since you're here, why don't you watch our dance?" Mary said as she started to walk towards the sound system.

"Sure. I would love to see it." He said walking to the front of the class, after he had taken his shoes off. I gulped and took a deep breath. I had danced in front of Jasper before, but he always intimidates me. He is such an amazing dancer and I feel so amateurish when he watches.

"Edward. Go." Mary said startling me out of the discussion going on inside my head.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you today? You have been off for this whole entire class! Care to explain?." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry." I said giving Jasper a pointed look before running across the room to where I started. I heard Bella laugh and turned around to glare at her. "Stop, this is really hard for me." I whispered. She glanced down for a second before looking back up.

"Doesn't look like it." She laughed right before she had to go for her part of the dance. I sighed and got ready, right before I was about to go I looked up and saw Jasper wink at me. Let's just say that dance wasn't the best I had ever done. After we finished Mary told everyone they could go home early. But she wanted to talk to me.

"Ok Edward, what's going on? Why are you so distracted?" she asked me after everyone had left, except for Jasper.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Mary, I was just kind of out of it today." Because my boyfriend who I haven't seen in three months was watching me.

"Well is everything ok at home? Girl troubles?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, no girl troubles" I heard Jasper laugh behind us and turned to glare at him.

"Oh, any… other kind of troubles?" she asked looking at me skeptically. I gulped and shook my head slowly. "Ok, know that you can tell me anything though, ok?" I nodded and sighed.

"Hey Jazz you want to go get food? I have two hours until rehearsal." I asked walking away from Mary. He smiled up at me and nodded.

"Sure, I'll drive." We said goodbye to Mary and headed out to his car.

"Jeez, Jazz, she is gonna figure it out if you come to that class again." I said after we got in his car. He looked over and smiled at me.

"Well maybe that's a good thing. The closet isn't a good place to stay for long, ed. Trust me. Once you're out, it can only get better. We can be together in public and not have to worry about it. Doesn't that sound nice?" he asked as he grabbed my hand. I nodded and looked up to see his eyes slightly watery.

"Jazz, I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry, but I just can't! Wait a little longer, please." I pleaded with him. He smiled at me but dropped my hand to start the car.

"Fine." He said with a smile, but I could tell he was annoyed.

"Jazz, please don't be annoyed with me. I love you and I want to be with you, but I'm not ready to come out yet. I will, just not right now. Ok?" he nodded but didn't say anything. I sighed and closed my eyes and laid my head against the seat.

"Don't you get annoyed with me" he said after a couple seconds. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"I'm not annoyed, I'm frustrated, and confused." I said with a sigh.

"Of course your confused sweetie, you're gay." He chuckled. I smirked at him but laughed.

"I love you jazz." I said grabbing his hand again.

"I love you too sweetheart."

**Ok so it's not very long, but I hope you like it :) please review! And Happy New Year!**


End file.
